


And I've been waiting for the sun with my wide eyes

by BringMeThePhan



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hospice Care, I cried too so we can cry together, I'm really sorry if I make you cry, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, This is super sad, hella angst, this really fucked me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/BringMeThePhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh became good friends through dark circumstances, and this is how that follows up</p>
<p>// or the shitty one shot I wrote in English class for a writing assignment because why the hell not lmao. I got inspiration for this from god, we're so sick by peterandhispirate and let me tell you, that shit fucked me up real good like I thought of it when we got the prompt in class and I actually started to cry a little. So yeah I recommend it, as well as reading a lot of the other one shots on there because omg it's good shit. Promoting over, I swear I wasn't paid off to do that, I just enjoy sharing what I like, and I hope you like this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>Title: We Are Broken- Paramore</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	And I've been waiting for the sun with my wide eyes

"Something special you're going to?" The florist asked while scanning the bouquet, a dozen roses of a nice pastel pink.

"No, just visiting a friend." She nodded while handing me the roses after I paid.

"Have a nice day!" I waved back to her before getting back into my car and driving down the road to the hospice. I walked up to the counter and waved to the nurse, a nice young lady with her blonde hair tied back.

"Back to see him again?"

"Yeah. Any news on him doing better?" Her expression grew grim before a slight shake of her head.

"Yes, and no. They say it's any time now." I nodded, understanding what she meant. I had him back in the children's hospital, when we were both staying there for different illnesses- I had a heart problem, and he had leukemia. We had many things in common, like our love for music, but one main difference: while I recovered, he only ever got worse. That never deterred him from smiling through it though, just as he was now when I walked into his room.

"Hey, Josh!" I smiled weakly.

"Hey, Ty. I brought you these, figured you could use with a little more cheer around here." His face lit up as he weakly reached out and took the flowers from me.

"Thank you. They're gorgeous."

"You're welcome. You always said you liked- like pink, so…" My voice trailed on. His smile faded from his eyes as he set the flowers on the table beside his bed and reached under for something.

"Here, I want you to have this. Don't read it yet though." He handed me a thin book, All My Sons by Arthur Miller.

"When do I read it then?"

"You'll know." I nodded slightly, holding on to the book.

"This is your favorite book, isn't it? I remember hearing you mention it."

"Yeah. It's a play. I really like it, so I hope you will too." I nodded. He smiled up at me, gesturing for me to come closer.

"There's no more time left for me, I can tell."

"W-Wait, why are you telling me? What can I do about it?"

"You're my best friend, aren't you? You're already what you can, which is being here for me." He laid back, his eyes closed in an expression of serenity. The soft beeping in the background from the monitor became one long tone.

"Ty? Tyler? Tyler, no! No, you can't do this! N-Not yet! You were gonna get better! W-We were supposed to start a band! Tyler!" I was pulled away from him by one of the nurses urgently trying to get to him, the last view I got from the room being of his soft smile alongside a bouquet of roses. I felt my knees give out as I slumped down against the wall outside his room, sobbing while clutching on to the book he gave me close to my chest. I refused to read it, not wanting to know what he had said. He probably meant now, but I couldn't see clear enough in front of me to even see the faces of those passing by as I broke down. Maybe another day I would gather the strength to look inside it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, if you cried reading this it's okay because I cried writing this in the middle of a crowded classroom. So yeah, we can cry together. I have lots of blankets and gummy bears to help the hurt go away


End file.
